The Battle Frontier All Over Again
by Sasha Potatoes
Summary: With the ordeals of Team Plasma over with, Ash, Iris, and Cilan are at a stump at what they should do next. That is until Ash gets a call from Scott that the Battle Frontier has a challenge for him: Battle them again to earn the official Gold Symbols. Will Ash be able to defeat the Battle Frontier once more? Full summary and pairings inside.
1. Prologue - Scott's Call

Full Summary: With the ordeals of Team Plasma done and over with, Ash, Iris, and Cilan are at a stump at what they should do next. That is until Ash gets a call from Scott that the Battle Frontier has a challenge for him: Battle them again to earn the official Gold Symbols. With more experience, Ash and friends decide to head to Kanto to face the Battle Frontier once more with higher stakes and familiar faces. Can Ash defeat the Battle Frontier again?

Pairings: Main - Abilityshipping and Wishfulshipping. Side - Contestshipping, Egoshipping, and Luckshipping. Hinted - Ikarishipping, Clumseonshipping, and Flarebustershipping.

Current main ages:

Ash - 15 years old

Iris - 14 years old

Cilan - 17 years old

As more of Ash's friends and rivals appear, their ages will show up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I only own the ideas from my head.

-insertbreakhere-

Prologue: Scott's Call

It's around the summer time, however, our trio was having anything but fun and adventure. It's only been a few days since they've returned to Nuvema Town from the White Ruins after their journey with N, the encounters with Team Plasma, and their troubles with Reshiram. With the Unova League long behind him, Ash had no idea what to do now. As far as he heard from Professor Oak, there had been no news of any League open in another region for Ash to compete once more at his attempt to be a Pokémon Master. Usually when Prof. Oak announces something like that, Ash would actually prepare about a week to a month sometimes before his next journey by heading back to Pallet Town. However, he knew it wouldn't be polite of him to leave his Unova friends, Iris and Cilan, with no heads up or anything.

The past few days was spent by helping out in Prof. Juniper's lab with paperwork or helping a new trainer out for their journey. The only times that didn't feel like such a bore was when they're either spending time with their Pokémon out on the fields to play, train, and have a bite to eat or when Bianca came by a few times and talked with them before having to leave again to do some travel work for the female professor.

At the moment, the trio was hanging around the resting area of the lab. Cilan was looking around, observing anything that might catch his interest. Iris was lying on one bench eating some berries with Axew. Finally, Ash was lying on another bench with Pikachu as the two were taking a nap.

"I have never been in one place like this for so long. Can't we just go out and travel?" whined Iris with her Axew agreeing to it.

Cilan shook his head in disapproval, "I'm afraid we really have nowhere to go Iris. With Unova being closed off from other regions, we can't really cross oceans so easily. I thought Ash would have actually gone back to Kanto but it seems like he doesn't want to leave us."

The two sighed before they went back to what they were doing. There wasn't any appointment of a new trainer coming over or any lab work to help out with since Prof. Juniper was focusing on analyzing some research papers over her topic of study and her lab assistants cleaned up the lab before the three travelers even got up this morning.

Next thing you know, Prof. Juniper entered the lobby area. "Hey, is Ash up?"

"Well um..." muttered Iris as she looked toward the sleeping black haired trainer and his Pikachu.

"Sorry about this but can you wake him up? He has a call waiting for him and it can't be hold off till later," responded the brunette while rubbing the back of her head mareepishly. Iris nodded and muttered something to Axew. The baby dragon nodded and walked over to the black haired teen and started tickling him. The trainer grumbled before he ended up in a fit of laugher and even knocked his electric starter to the ground on accident, making a rude awakening. Ash was confused when looking at Axew once the baby dragon stopped, then he saw Pikachu on the ground with a 'not amused' look.

"Is it morning already?" questioned the teen. Cilan held back a chuckle while Iris sighed and muttered along the lines of "What a little kid..."

"Actually it's three in the afternoon," answered Prof. Juniper with a sweatdrop before she continued, "Anyway Ash, there's someone on the video phone wanting to speak with you. I don't know who he is but he said he knows you and has been trying to get a hold of you all morning which means the signal is kinda off. Best to speak with him now before the signal cuts."

"Alright, I'll be right there," answered the male as he got up and placed his shoes on. He started walking over to the row of video phones with Pikachu in tow. Iris and Cilan looked confused at what was going on but decided against following him for privacy terms. Ash however, was confused about who was calling.

_'Could it be Gary? No, he's in Sinnoh and Prof. Juniper knows him a bit. Prof. Juniper knows Dawn and she said it was a guy. She knows all the researchers. Who could it be?'_ thought the boy as he went to the video phone and was met face to face with a man with curly light brunette hair wearing black sunglasses and a Hawaiian styled shirt.

"Scott?" Ash was practically speechless, "It's been over two years. What's with a sudden call, not that I mind right now."

"Ash, I have a message for you from the whole Battle Frontier," responded the man. The said trainer's eyes widened. The last encounter he had with any of the Frontier Brains was when his Sinnoh rival, Paul, challenged Brandon to do what his older brother Reggie couldn't. However, the purple haired trainer lost really badly against Brandon's Regi Pokémon. That was well over a year ago!

"Ya see, you're still that only trainer who has ever beaten the Battle Frontier for the past 2 1/2 years. No one has ever gotten close except up to at least Lucy or Spencer. However, because of this, they have a real challenge for you. Ya see, they all give you what was the Silver Symbols, which presented your completion of the Battle Frontier. They came up with the idea that since they have all gotten a lot stronger since your battles with them, why not come and challenge them to earn the Gold Symbols. Those will represent your superiority as Frontier Champion," explained Scott. Ash was very surprised and tried to take it all in.

This would mean that the Battle Frontier would be a lot harder than before and show no mercy. Ash would have to train a lot harder to beat them. And at that, Ash would be able to test the skills of both his Sinnoh and Unova Pokémon against Kanto region battlers. Then Ash thought of his two Unova friends. Maybe he could convince them to come with him to Kanto so the two can finally see what life is like in Ash's home region and see Pokémon that they have never encountered before. Plus, Iris and Cilan have been dying to see all of Ash's other Pokémon since he only mention very little of his previous journeys aside from his journey with his current team member Charzard. Plus, it'll be nice for Ash to have friends to experience a journey he's been through with fresh new eyes.

Ash grinned before he responded to Scott, "Alright then, let's get this show on the road."

"I'm happy with your decision," responded the man before having a questioning look, "By the way, where exactly are you? When I asked Prof. Oak, he just gave me the number to this lab and I've been having a hard time with the signal."

Ash smiled in reply, "Well...I'm actually in the Unova region right now."

"Unova? That place is way far from Kanto. Knowing you, I'm pretty sure you caught lots of Unova Pokémon. I'll be sure not to tell the Frontier Brains though. Expect the unexpected right?"

Ash agreed, "I'll be sure to get on the next flight to Vermilion City. I'll have Prof. Oak take me to Pallet Town though since I'm sure all my Pokémon are missing me like crazy for being gone longer than expected. Hope you don't mind me having friends from Unova traveling with me through the Battle Frontier."

Scott shook his head, " Of course not. Just call when you're heading to the Battle Factory so Noland can be ready."

With a few more exchanges of words, both males eventually hung up. Ash smiled largely at the news.

"Hear that Pikachu? We're gunna go challenge the Battle Frontier again to get the Golden Symbols so we can be the official Frontier Champions." said Ash with his partner cheering in agreement. _'And I'll get to see someone who I haven't seen for a long while. I hope she's happy I'm coming back.'_

Ash went back to the lobby and met up with his companions. He started to explain to the two about the situation and in hopes in agreeing to going with him on his journey.

"Are you crazy!? Of course we'll go with you to Kanto! This will be an exciting adventure for us and we'll get to see so many Pokémon we have yet to meet!" answered Iris in glee with Axew shouting.

"But of course. This will be a strong and exciting taste of a new adventure!" responded Cilan with a smile.

"Of course you two would have to call your families first," said Prof. Juniper smiling before revealing three tickets she's been saving since the adventurers returned, "The next boat to Kanto leaves early tomorrow morning. I suggest you get calling."

Ash couldn't help but grin with Pikachu cheering.

Another adventure awaits for our three adventurers in Kanto at the Battle Frontier.

-insertbreakhere-

A/N: I kinda had this idea bugging in my head for a short while. I mean, in the games, you pretty much have to beat the Battle Frontier a second time to get the Gold Symbols. So kinda imagine this story as an alternative to Decolora Adventures. Before anyone asks, Ash will be a bit smarter than in the anime especially for how difficult the Battle Frontier is a second time. It will have its twists and turns that some might or might not expect. Now since I'm to be pretty crazy on when I will update a story. So expect for it to be updated in a few hours, a day, a week, or even a few months. It will always depend on my mood, how busy I am, school issues, or writer's block. I really hope to get this story done though. I have high hopes for it. If anyone already has a story of Ash competing against the Battle Frontier again, I'm sorry since I have only seen one and if I remember, it's around the time Ash's in Sinnoh instead of Unova. Anyway, Chapter 1 is halfway finished so a possible update for tomorrow/today. Goodnight!

-Child of the Empire


	2. The Trip to Vermillion City

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon.

"..." - Speech

_'...'_ - Thoughts

_"..."_ - Pokespeech

-insertbreakhere-

Chapter 1 - The Trip to Vermilion City

"So you guys are all set? Bags stuffed and your Pokémon all in check? Maybe you guys need some extra food or some-"

"We're all set Prof. Juniper. I made sure to take a small extra bag for all my Pokémon so they don't have to be transferred and they could enjoy the scenery on the way," explained Ash with a sweatdrop.

"Although we could use some potions, berries, and herbs just in case we run into some trouble from Vermilion City to Pallet Town," answered Cilan.

"Sure. I always make sure to keep extras for any trainers," answered the brunette woman handing the Connoisseur a bag of potions and a few full revives.

"I'll help find some berries and herbs on the way to the harbor. There's an abundance on the way so there shouldn't be a problem," responded Iris.

"Sorry for worrying. I can't help but feel sad that this might be the last time I'm seeing Ash in person," said Prof. Juniper with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Professor. I'll video phone whenever I can and I'll come back to Unova one day to visit," replied the black haired teen. The Professor teared up a bit before hugging all three of them at once.

Once the exchanges of goodbyes were finished, Prof. Juniper was outside the lab with her assistants waving off the trio. The three waved back as they walked on to the direction of the harbor.

"Bye Prof. Juniper! We'll be back before you know it!" shouted Iris with Axew following.

"Hope you take care! See you soon!" responded Ash.

"Good luck on your research and best wishes!" added Cilan.

With that, the trio of adventurers headed their way to the harbor with their sets on the Kanto region for a new journey.

-insertbreakhere-

"Man this is awesome. I can't believe I'm challenging the Battle Frontier again!" shouts Ash in glee as he jumped from his seat near the pool.

"You still haven't told us what the Battle Frontier exactly is," responded Iris from the pool with a confused look. Axew was enjoying swimming around the pool along with Pikachu and Pansage.

"Yes, even as Connoisseur, even I have no clue what the Battle Frontier is. From what you have said so far, it's only in Kanto unlike the Pokémon Contests that are held everywhere else except Unova," commented Cilan.

"Yep. The Battle Frontier is one of the hardest challenges to face. The Frontier Brains are super tough. They're tougher than gym leaders and add their own twists in the battle," explained Ash so far as Iris and Cilan were surprised that such trainers could even allow anyone to battle them despite how strong they are.

"The Battle Frontier consists of seven facilities that are located throughout the Kanto Region: In order, you would first battle the Battle Factory, the Battle Arena, Battle Dome, Battle Pike, Battle Palace, and Battle Tower. Once you beat the Battle Tower, they tell you the location of the Battle Pyramid. Each facility has their own unique challenges and battles that push your Pokémon's skills to the limit and with each facility, there's a symbol that you earn when you beat that certain area.

"In the Battle Factory, you obtain the Knowledge Symbol, the Battle Arena you get the Guts Symbol, the Battle Dome you get the Tactics Symbol, the Battle Pike you get the Luck Symbol, the Battle Palace you get the Spirits Symbol, the Battle Tower you get the Ability Symbol, and in the Battle Pyramid you get the Brave Symbol. It's really cool 'cause when I faced the Battle Factory, I battled an Articuno using Charzard and I battled against Regirock, Regice, and Registeel at the Battle Pyramid even though it took me more than one time to win."

"Wait a minute though. If you won the Battle Frontier before, then why are you battling them again?" question Iris as she was very curious about the whole matter.

"Well the guy who suggested me to challenge the Battle Frontier and is in charge of it, Scott, passed me the message that the Frontier Brains actually want to battle me again, especially 'cause I'm the only trainer in a long while who has beaten them and decided that they should make their challenges even more difficult than before. I figured if I do it, I could give all my Sinnoh and Unova Pokémon a real challenge and I'm pretty sure my other Pokémon are wanting to battle after a long time staying in Prof. Oak's lab. Plus, since I've went on an adventure with you guys in Unova, why not do the same with me in Kanto and I know you guys wanted to see the Pokémon in my home region so why not?"

"Aww~ That's so sweet of you thinking about us first Ash. Even if you're still a little kid, it's still really nice of you," responded Iris.

"Indeed! I can actually feel myself flaring up about this. The excitement about meeting Pokémon we've never encountered and seeing Ash competing in a challenge that you can only find in Kanto is all so delicious!" commented Cilan with much enthusiasm.

Iris sighed at this, "Well, there he goes again..." Axew also mumbled a comment in the background.

Meanwhile, three shadows were hiding near where our heroes were relaxing at the pool area. They grinned at the sight of a certain mouse Pokémon.

"Target in sight," said a female voice.

"We'll be sure to get that Pikachu in no time with the twerps having nowhere to escape," said a masculine voice.

"Dat Pikachu has loads of power and since we're goin' to Kanto, it'll be easier to send to da Boss!" commented the third voice with an accent. The three snickered before heading to another part of the ship.

Back to Ash and the gang, the teen frowned at something. Iris noticed this and was concerned.

"What's wrong Ash? Something troubling you?" questioned Iris. Cilan turned towards the two at what's going on.

"Nah, I'm just thinking that the rest of our Pokémon need fresh air. Plus, even they don't know that we're heading to Kanto region at all," replied the black haired teen.

"Then what are you sitting around for?" questioned Iris as she got out of the pool and grabbed her pokéballs from her bag. She smiled as she threw them in the air, "Excadril, Emolga, Dragonite! Come on out!"

Cilan smiled at the girl, "I say that's a good idea." He went towards his stuff and grabbed his two pokéballs, "Come out Stunfisk and Crustle!"

Ash laughed that his friends agreed as he got all his pokéballs, "Alright, come on out everyone!" Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Scraggy, Unfezant, Leavanny, Boldore, Palpitoad, Krookodile, and Charzard all came out.

"Alright before everyone can split and do what they want around here, Ash has to explain something important," explained Cilan as he looked toward the black haired teen who nodded at the announcement. The Pokémon all looked at the trainer curiously except for Pikachu and Axew who knew what's up but listened anyway.

"So as you can see, we're all on a boat again but for a different reason: We're actually going to Kanto!" announced the teen. Most if not all the Pokémon were shocked as to why they were leaving Unova.

"Now now, before anyone jumps to conclusions, we're going there for specific reasons. Pikachu and Charzard know because they actually experienced it before. Ya see, there's this thing called the Battle Frontier. It's a different than from the League and Tournaments we've all battled in Unova. The Battle Frontier make up of the strongest trainer that are even tougher than the gym leaders. They asked of me to battle them again to win the Gold Symbols so that means they'll be a lot tougher than the last time I faced them. I was hoping if my Pokémon would like to challenge them with me along with the others that are with Prof. Oak. If any of you don't want to, that's fine with me. I'm not gunna force you." explained the trainer. He was surprised though when all his Pokémon stepped up with determined looks on their faces.

He ended up smiling at this, "Thanks guys, I know I can always count on you. We'll be sure to win the Battle Frontier together!" All the Pokémon started cheering at this.

"Alright, that's it guys. You can go hang out. It'll be a while before we reach Vermilion City. For now, have fun before the real adventure begins!" shouted the trainer. The Pokémon all yelled in excitement before parting ways to do their own things. Ash couldn't help but be happy at the fact that he gets to go to his home region once more for a challenge, plus his Unova Pokémon love the idea of wanting to face a more difficult challenge than the Unova League.

Among them happened to be a certain snake Pokémon.

Snivy felt a wave of determination in herself after hearing that Ash is challenging even tougher opponents she hadn't even faced. Just knowing he defeated them once made her feel even more excited to battle even if she didn't express it. She thought of this as her time of redemption since the whole ordeal between her and Cameron's Lucario back in the Unova League.

_"Looks like you're ready to take on the Battle Frontier,"_ said Ash's trusty partner Pikachu as he was talking in Pokéspeech.

_"Of course. After the whole thing with that Lucario back at the Unova League, it'll be the perfect time for me to show how strong I can really be," _answered the snake Pokémon.

_"Then let's hope that Ash chooses you when we finally face the Battle Pyramid,"_ commented the electric mouse.

_"Is it really that strong?"_ asked Snivy raising a ridge.

"Very," answered Pikachu, _"As far as we remember, that guy has all three of the Regi Trio. Plus, Ash battled an Articuno at the Battle Factory and that was just the first facility!"_

_"Who?"_ questioned the female snake.

_"That's right, Unova Pokémon don't really know Pokémon and legendaries outside of Unova,"_ muttered Pikachu, _"The Regi Pokémon are a very strong Hoenn based legendary trio that have control over land elements. They're Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. However, they aren't as strong as the three main Hoenn legendaries, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Articuno is part of Kanto's famous bird trio that are very strong. Articuno uses Ice, Zaptos uses Lightning and Moltres uses Fire. I was able to take down Regice at the Battle Pyramid while Charzard was able to take down Articuno at the Battle Factory."_

_"That Articuno was an easy win,"_ said Charzard as he joined in the conversation. Oshawott, Pignite, Unfezant, and Krookodile decided to check what was going on.

_"Please! I never seen anyone have such a hard time beating a legendary. Sceptile had an easier time beating that Darkrai in the Sinnoh League than you beating Articuno,"_ snickered Pikachu. The few Unova Pokémon didn't fully understand the conversation of Pokémon they didn't know.

_"Quiet you! You know when the time comes, Ash will use me again to beat one of that Pyramid King's legendaries! Obviously my training in Charific Valley and the battles against Team Plasma will pay off,"_ spat back the fire type with a snort.

_"As much as I'm confused, who do you think Ash will choose to beat those legendaries then?"_ questioned Oshawott.

_"Well obviously, he'll choose Charzard and I since we fought them before. Sceptile and Infernape are also his best choices since they were his strongest in Hoenn and Sinnoh. There might be a chance for two of you newbies to be part of that battle,"_ answered Pikachu.

_"How do you think we'll be able to match that kind of level?"_ asked Oshawott, looking fazed about the ordeal. The electric mouse sighed at this.

_"Simple: By training with Ash's older Pokémon as it will be an advantage on everybody's part. For example, you would have an advantage training with Squirtle and Totodile, the water starters of Kanto and Johto, in perfecting you aim with you water attacks and speed. Also, you would have to train with Buizel, Ash's Sinnoh water type, in creating different styles and combination with Aqua Jet,"_ explained Pikachu. Oshawott had a look of excitement at this.

_"Alright then, I'll surely do my best to make Ash proud!"_ exclaimed the sea otter with determination.

_"Great! And that'll go the same with everyone else, understand?"_ answered Pikachu. The rest of the Unova types cheered in answer. Finally they all separated to either eat, relax, or even train in their own way.

"Wow Ash, looks like some of your Pokémon are training," said Iris as she looked at Snivy and Unfezant focusing on Snivy's dodging abilities against Unfezant's speed. Ash looked and grinned at this.

"This is great. Looks like they're determined to with the Battle Frontier for sure!" answered the black haired teen.

After a while, everyone decided to get a good rest. Whether it was lying on the beach chairs, going to the saunas, or even lying on the floats in the pool. It was only a few hours till they finally reached Vermillion City. It may be a lot faster by plane, but going on a cruise ship seemed to be a lot more relaxing than anything.

Pikachu and Axew were sleeping on a flat beach chair along with Oshawott and Scraggy. However, the baby dragon soon woke up from a very sweet scent.

_"What's that tasty smell?"_ questioned the dragon before spotting a berry on the ground. _"Iris must have left it for me!"_

He couldn't help but eat it. However, he still smelled the sweet scent before seeing an entire path of berries.

_"Wow! So yummy! Thank you Iris!"_ shouted the dragon in glee as he ate each berry that came along his path. Soon enough, Pikachu had woken up after feeling the warmth from his side disappear. He rubbed his eyes before looking to see an empty spot on the chair.

_"What the- Where's Axew?"_ cried the mouse desperately before he looked from his side seeing an obvious blur turning the corner. _"Now where's he going?"_

Pikachu soon ran off as well, calling for Axew. Oshawott and Scraggy woke up from the racket. Once seeing that Pikachu had gone after Axew, they looked at each other in confusion before following.

Meanwhile, Axew finally reached to the last berry that was at the end. However, he didn't notice a glass panel that was below him.

_"Axew!"_ called out Pikachu as he finally reached the baby dragon with a tired look. Oshawott and Scraggy were soon close to follow. _"Why did you leave like that?"_

_"I thought Iris left a path of berries for me but they all stopped to here,"_ answered Axew looking very confused. Pikachu looked at him in annoyance but nevertheless, he was still a baby. However, he took a very quick note of something about to close around them. His eyes widened in panic.

_"Axew, move!"_ shouted Pikachu as he pushed Axew from one of the edges. Before he knew it, Pikachu was trapped in a container. He tried to use his thunder but it was useless.

_"I only know one group of criminals who can do this,"_ growled Pikachu.

"Right ya are, Pikaweakling!" answered a voice that caught the four Pokémon's attention.

Pikachu called to the three Unova Pokémon. _"Quick! Scream so Ash and the others can hear and come straight away!"_

The other three did what they were told before screaming from the top of their lungs. The voice from earlier had a bit more of a panic look now since he was alone with these pests.

"Hey, you hear that?" questioned Iris.

"That sounds like Axew, Oshawott, and Scraggy," guessed Cilan correctly.

"Where's Pikachu?" question Ash desperately. "Guys, call the rest of the Pokémon and met up where Axew, Oshawott, and Scraggy are calling from. I have a bad feeling about this."

The two Unova teens nodded before running to get the other Pokémon. Ash ran to where the three Pokémon are yelling from till he finally reached the main deck. He was in shock when he spotted Pikachu trapped in a glass container trying desperately to free himself.

"Pikachu, who did this to you?" questioned the black haired teen before spotting three silhouettes on top of the deck. "You three again?"

"Prepare for trouble!" exclaimed a female voice.

"And make it double!" shouted a masculine voice.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!" shouts the woman.

"And James!" shouts the man.

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth dat's right!" exclaims the voice from before, revealing himself.

"Team Rocket! Always up to no good! Give me back my Pikachu!" shouted the black haired boy.

"Don't you think that's getting old? Now that we finally caught Pikachu, we can surely give him to the boss!" exclaimed Jessie.

"And dat means a big promotion for us!" shouts Meowth. The three thieves cheered in excitement before they summoned their balloon with a trapped Pikachu below the crate.

"Stop! Oshawott use Water Gun! Scraggy use Focus Blast!" commanded the trainer.

"Oshawoooooottt!" the sea otter shot a powerful water gun out of its mouth.

"Scraaaaaggy!" the fighting type created a concentrated ball of energy before throwing it at the thieves.

"Why those little... Frillish! Come out and use Protect!" shouted Jessie as she summoned the pink jellyfish Pokémon, follow by a green shield blocking the attacks.

"Now, come out Woobat and use Air Slash!" the female Rocket sent out the bat like Pokémon that summoned blue blades.

"Come out too Amoonguss and use Hidden Power. Yamask, come out and use Shadow Ball!" commanded James as he summoned two pokéballs with the Pokémon also attacking the group.

"Dodge it!" It was too late as the two Pokémon were unable to dodge all the attacks and landed on the ground in front of the trainer.

"Hey, can't leave me out of da fun!" yelled Meowth as he joined the other four. "We got dis in da bag!"

"Hey! Two against five is not fair!" yelled Ash. Team Rocket just snickered at this.

"Well life isn't fair is it Twerp?" mocked James.

"You're right so 17 versus 5 seems fair enough!" yelled Iris as she and Cilan arrived with all theirs and Ash's Pokémon. Team Rocked paled at this.

_"This better be worth skipping my time at the sauna!"_ roared Charzard in rage.

"Charzard sure looks angry..." muttered Iris quietly.

"Well who wouldn't be after being interrupted from their relaxation. Especially by Team Rocket," commented Cilan.

"Well who cares 'cause we have Pikachu! Frillish use Water Pulse! Woobat use Air Slash!" commanded Jessie.

"Amoonguss use Hidden Power! Yamask use Shadow Ball!" followed James.

"And feel the wrath of my Fury Swipes!" shouted Meowth as his claws glowed and grew in size.

"I say it'll be an overwhelming flavor having all our Pokémon attack so two per each?" questioned Cilan. The two other trainers nodded in response with smiles.

"Alright! Axew, Dragon Rage! Emolga, Discarge!" shouted Iris.

"Pansage, Solar Beam! Crustle, Rock Wrecker!" followed Cilan.

"Charzard, Flamethrower! Snivy, Leaf Storm!" commanded Ash. All the attacks collided with Team Rocket's attack. There was a loud explosion and everything was covered in dust. Unfezant made the time pass faster by blowing the dust away with her wings. Everything cleared, revealing that Team Rocket's Pokémon were unconscious with Meowth barely making it by.

"Kookodile, Stone Edge on the glass container!" the dark/ground type followed command as he was surrounded in rocks before sending them flying towards the glass. The container broke allowing Pikachu to jump into Ash's arms.

"You're okay buddy!" shouted Ash in excitement. With Pikachu smiling before jumping down and facing Team Rocket with a serious look.

"Aww great, wat now?" questioned Meowth in worry.

"Maybe get out of here?" asked James.

"Great idea! Pikachu! Send them a Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.

_"Take this!"_ yelled the electric mouse as it summoned a large amount of lighting, zapping Team Rocket and their Pokémon followed by an explosion. They were sent flying.

"Ahhh! Why doesn't this keep happening to us?" shouted Jessie.

"You would expect for our luck to change as the new and improved Team Rocket now that we're heading back to Kanto," commented James.

"Well now who cares because now..." muttered Meowth.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" shouted the trio before disappearing into the sky.

Back with the trio, they we celebrating with their Pokémon from the victory. A decent battle wouldn't hurt.

"Passengers, we will now arrive to the Vermillion City port very shortly," said a person on the intercom. The three were surprised at the announcement before they headed to the side of the boat along with their Pokémon. They looked out and sure enough, they spotted a large bridge along with land dead ahead. They all cheered at the sight.

"Alright! We're so close to Kanto!" cheered Iris.

"What a sight indeed. The time went be pretty fast though," responded Cilan with a smile.

"Not to worry. This adventure will be worth coming! I can't wait to see everybody again!" Ash was excited about this more than anybody. He looked at his partner with a smile. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pi Pika!"

-insertbreakhere-

**A/N:** Phew! I actually spent most of my time just editing and cutting parts out that felt like it was just dragging the chapter or revealing way too much for the adventures ahead for our heroes.

Yes the Pokemon can talk to each other but the Trainers can't understand them since you can obviously tell in canon. Plus Ash, Iris, and Cilan's Pokemon will have some different movesets since one, I can't remember all of them and two, I'm going by the game's movesets along with anime. Obviously the story will be different from the canon anime since it's more of a mix between it and the games. You can pretty much tell by how Ash is able to take out all his Pokemon…

Now the reason why I actually wanted to make this story: One, I've actually had the idea for quite a while. Two, I grew up as a kid watching Pokemon a lot and Battle Frontier happened to be one of my most favorite seasons of the anime, even if Ash's VA didn't really do much justice for me until the new one in DP… Anyway, as I also kept growing up, I always like to play the games and when I learned that you needed to battle the Frontier twice for the Gold Symbols, I was in shock. Looking back, I really loved the Battle Frontier season of the anime but in my opinion, it felt as if it was lacking after knowing about how you needed to battle them twice. And thus, this story was made.

Do note, I am not that skillful of a writer since I always think I can do more in terms of visual and vocabulary. English being my second language also pushes that. So try to cut a bit of slack on my grammar, otherwise, criticism is okay as long as you don't do it so harshly.

Finally on my things to say is that I have a request from all of you. I CANNOT for the life of me do this story completely on my own. It's not only because I can get some bad writer's block but I seriously do have a life and can't really put all my thoughts organized into the story alone. I have several ideas but I need you guys' suggestions if they should or shouldn't be put in, what can be added, and all that.

With that, I already have several ideas so what do you suggest I do with them: Back in the cannon Battle Frontier season, there was the Kanto contests. Should either Iris, Cilan, or even both compete in them while Ash is competing against the Battle Frontier? Should there not be and only do them when May and Dawn make appearances throughout the story and they do other things to add more to their personality? Do you like the idea of reading what the Pokemon are actually saying or should I just leave it out for the rest of the story? Which of Ash's Pokemon should evolve in the story? It can be more than one but not all. Finally the last suggestion for now is which Pokemon should Iris and Cilan catch in Kanto? There's the Kanto and Johto Pokemon, plus several from Hoenn and Sinnoh.

I hope to hear your answers and suggestions. With that, I am done here. Goodnight!

-Child of the Empire


	3. Reuniting with an Old Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon

"..." - Talking

_'...'_ - Thoughts

_"..."_ - Pokespeech

Chapter 2 - Reuniting with an Old Friend

-insertbreakhere-

The trio had finally arrived at the Vermillion City Port with no more problems on the way. However, there was only one small problem.

"Where could Professor Oak be?" questioned Ash as he looked around to find the familiar face. He would have expected the man to arrive in his jeep by this point in time.

"Perhaps he may just be running late and will be here shortly. According to the map, Vermillion City is a long ways from Pallet Town," answered Cilan.

"Yeah. It took me about a few weeks to get to Vermillion City while traveling with Brock and Misty," commented the black haired trainer.

"Brock and Misty?" questioned Iris.

"Oh that's right, I only mentioned them a bit when I explained about Charzard. Anyway, Brock and Misty were the first friends that I had ever traveled with on the start of my journey throughout Kanto. Then in the Orange Islands, Brock decided to stay with the Pokémon Professor of the archipelago to sharpen his breeder skills so it was just Misty and I until we met Tracey, who's now Professor Oak's assistant. Soon when Misty and I left to Johto after I won the Orange League, we met up with Brock again and traveled. Right now, Brock's traveling to become a Pokémon Doctor so maybe he'll be in Kanto from time to time. Meanwhile Misty is trying to become the world's best Water type trainer. Brock used to be the Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym but handed that position over to his second oldest brother, Forrest while Misty is the current Gym Leader of Cerulean City."

"Okay, before I ask any more questions of this matter, you won the Orange League?" questioned the girl once more in surprise.

Ash nodded in response. "I sure did but it's not a real official League unlike the five main regions since there's only four Gym Leaders and the Champion."

"Now you mention it, you've never told us how far you gotten in the other regions," Cilan bumped into the conversation.

"Well you never asked," responded the black haired teen.

"Typical..." muttered the two traveling companions. Pikachu and Axew facepalmed at this.

"Yeah well anyway... In Kanto, I placed Top 16 in the Indigo Plateau as I mentioned a while back with Charzard refusing to listen to me at the time." Ash could've sworn he felt Charzard's pokéball shake furiously from the response but ignored it. "Johto, I placed Top 8 when a friend of mine, Harrison, defeated Charzard using Blaziken, which I didn't know what type of Pokémon it was that time since I hadn't gone to Hoenn yet. Then I placed Top 8 in Hoenn when I was against a newly acquainted friend named Tyson. In Sinnoh I placed Top 4 since I was only able to defeat only two of Tobias' Pokémon when no one else could even damage one...even though they were Legendaries..." Ash muttered the last part but Cilan easily heard it.

"Legendaries? Incredible! To believe that a trainer is able to tame Legendaries and use them in battle is phenomenal but what's even more exciting is the fact that you were able to defeat at least two of them is remarkable!" exclaimed Cilan in excitement. Iris smiled, actually impressed by Ash's skills but frowned soon after.

"That makes me wonder...how were you only able to get in the Top 8 in the Unova League? You could've beaten Cameron easily and even beat Virgil if your Pokémon are strong enough to beat at least two legendaries." Iris was very suspicious about the matter. If Ash was so strong, why would he lose against Cameron? Better yet, how did he lose against Trip and some other trainers throughout the journey?

"That's the thing. I used my other Pokémon in the Sinnoh League. Sceptile defeated Tobias' Darkrai while Pikachu beat Latios even though he was the only one I had left. However, in Unova, I only used my Unova Pokémon since I knew they deserved it to battle in the League. I guess it must have caught up with me like when I did that in Hoenn," answered Ash thoughtfully before looking at them with a determined look. "So I'm making sure not to make the same mistake against the Battle Frontier! I did it once and I can do it again!"

On cue, they all turned their attention to the sound of screeching tires before the stood face to face with a jeep being driven by a man who looked a bit old, wearing a red shirt, khaki pants and a lab coat.

"Professor Oak!" announced Ash in glee.

"Right on time too!" followed Iris.

"My, Ash and Pikachu how you two have grown in just a year of travel in the Unova region. Nice to see your friends have decided to travel with you to Kanto and to support you in the Battle Frontier," complemented the Professor before Ash's companions introduced themselves.

"It's an honor to meet you in person, Professor Oak. My name is Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur."

"And I'm Iris. I'm training to become a Dragon Master." Axew responded at this as well.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, let's head to Pallet Town and we'll talk more on the way," explained Professor Oak. The trio agreed, got on to the vehicle and drove off in a fast speed, surprising them, but got used to it pretty quickly.

"So Professor, has Scott mentioned how harder the Battle Frontier is going to be?" questioned Ash, curious as he didn't receive much information from the heavy man.

Oak shook his head. "Unfortunately I haven't. All he mentioned is that almost each Frontier Brain has come up with even bigger twists for your battles but it's been very private. They all want to surprise you when you reach to each facility."

Ash only nodded and they all decided to keep silent for a while passing through Saffron and Cerulean City. They went around Mount Moon, which was a lot faster than Ash expected instead of going through it. Iris and Cilan were conversing about the sights of the cities and environments being different than Unova. Despite the land area, Unova was much more industrialized than Kanto, while the latter was much more spacious. They were even more amazed at some of the Pokémon that they passed, taking notice of the Rattata, Raticate, Pidgey, and Spearow living amount the forest.

When they reached Viridian City however, the trio of travelers couldn't help but hear some clanking noises.

"Uhh...What's that sound?" questioned Ash, now grabbing the Professor's attention as well.

"Pika pika..." muttered Pikachu as well.

Before anyone can respond, the jeep jolted, nearly knocking the four and Pikachu if they weren't wearing their seat belts (or being held in Pikachu's case). Some smoke started coming out the front of the jeep before it completely stopped on its own after Professor Oak drove to the side of the road. When the elder tried to turn it back on, it just made a buzzing noise and refused to turn on.

"W-what just happened?" Iris groaned after getting a headache from the jolt earlier.

"Seems to me that the vehicle must have broken down," answered Cilan while rubbing his head.

Professor Oak sighed. "Indeed. This old thing doesn't drive as well as it used to. The question is what are we to do?"

"How about taking it to a repair shop while Cilan, Iris, and I travel to Pallet Town by foot? The forest between here and there isn't too long as Viridian Forest," suggested Ash.

"What an excellent idea. Seems to me that you're maturing Ash," complemented the Professor.

"Or maybe because he just want to get home that bad," responded Iris.

"Well I...ya see...Oh I give up. You're right," answered Ash in guilt. The other three, including Pikachu, all sweatdropped at this.

"Such a kid..." muttered Iris with everyone else agreeing. Ash sulked at this.

"Even with his intentions, Ash does make a flavorful idea. At this point, walking through the forest will be much quicker than waiting for the jeep to be repaired to get to Pallet Town," answered Cilan.

"I guess you're right. Why don't you three head to Pallet without me and I'll find someplace to get my jeep fixed up. I should be there before night falls," responded Professor Oak. The three nodded before bidding their goodbyes and heading out of the city and into the forest.

"Professor Oak seems like such a nice man," commented Iris as they walked through.

"Indeed. Knowing that he's such a well-known professor around the world and Ash knowing him personally is such a rare occasion especially hearing that he's always so busy in his research," responded Cilan.

"You can't even imagine all the Pokémon he has to take care for me while I'm on my travels," Ash said.

"What? Just how many Pokémon do you have?" questioned the female trainer is surprise.

"I lost count after Johto..." muttered the black haired teen mareepishly.

The other two sighed while Pikachu tried to hold back a snicker. They kept walking in silence as they made their way along a different path to Pallet than usual for Iris and Cilan to enjoy the scenery of the forest. If they were this amazed at just the forest, imagine going throughout the entire Kanto region.

They pass by seeing many Pokémon around, enjoying their peace as the trio didn't bother them at all. They also passed by a waterfall, where Ash began to remind himself when he first met Misty and having to save her from a Gyrados even though he ended up trashing her bike, resulting in their unlikely journey together. Then Ash began to wonder, how was Misty doing? Better yet, how was everyone he ever got to know in Kanto were doing? He even began to wander about those like May, Max, Dawn, heck even his Sinnoh rival, Paul! Were they all fine? He knows Dawn's in Johto when the trio last heard from her at the Junior World Cup, he hasn't heard from May since Sinnoh and she said Max was working hard for his journey. Last he heard from Paul was after Ash defeated him during the intense battle at the Sinnoh League.

At this point, everything felt different for Ash. Although he had Iris and Cilan with him, they don't quite fill in the hole of loneliness he's had since the end of his Sinnoh travels, especially when Unova was cut off from the other regions. Sure he had rivals in Unova like Trip, Bianca, Stephan, Cameron, and Virgil but they never compared to those like Gary, Richie, Harrison, Morrison, Tyson, Paul, Barry, Nando, Conway, and Tobias when they definitely made Ash give his all in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. He felt as though Unova was a step back due to lack of communication from everyone else. That's why he felt so excited to head back to Kanto and face the Battle Frontier once more. He felt more closer to home than ever before and he can have the same bond with his other Pokémon like he used to that way his Unova Pokémon can understand how much being close with others can be such a great thing. Plus the training here would be worth the result for them.

His thoughts however were complete cut off when he heard loud noises around the area.

"Where's that noise coming from? And what happened to all the Pokémon?" questioned Iris with a worried look on her face along with Axew.

"This sounds bad. I suggest we leave the forest as quickly as possible," suggested Cilan.

Ash looked around to see where the noise was coming from but the noise was from all directions. Before they could do anything, they were surrounded by a large flock of Spearow with looks of anger towards the trainers.

"Now what do we do?" questioned Iris.

"The most obvious thing we can do. RUN!" screamed Cilan as the trio ran off in a random direction as fast they could with the Spearow following in fast speeds. Many tried to use Quick Attack at them but Pikachu tried his best to hold them off with Thunderbolt.

As they kept running however, Ash couldn't help feel his feet being off the ground before realizing that he was lifted up by his backpack. He looked up and his eyes widened in panic seeing a certain Pokémon he dreaded of ever meeting again.

"Fearow!" called out the black haired teen. The large bird screeched as it quickly ascended into the air. Pikachu couldn't maintain hold as he fell off of Ash and plummeting into the Earth. Luckily, Cilan was able to catch the mouse Pokémon in time.

"Oh no! Ash!" yelled Iris.

"This is bad. What do we do? Pikachu can't aim Thunderbolt or Electroball from that high and either way, he might hurt Ash," responded Cilan as they kept running to chase after Ash and Fearow with the Spearow in tow.

"Pika Pi..." said Pikachu in worry.

Meanwhile, Ash took out a pokéball to get out of the situation.

"Unfezant! Come on out and use Air Cutter on Fearow!" yelled Ash as he released the female bird. The Unova native was hesitant on using the attack due to not wanting to hurt her trainer but she knew this was a serious situation and attacked the large Kanto bird with no mercy. The Fearow screech and let go of Ash, causing to fall before Unfezant used her talons to grab her trainer from his backpack. Even if Ash was quite the heavy lift, Unfezant was fine with flying.

Fearow glared at the Unova native, _"You sure have a lot of guts. You're not from around here are you?"_

Unfezant spat back, _"Of course not. I'm from Unova and how dare you try to take away MY trainer?"_

_"This kid and I have unfinished business. And it looks like the brat ditched that useless bird for someone better. No matter, once I'm through with him, I'll make sure to have you as my right hand of my flock," _taunted the large bird.

_"I don't think so you creep!"_ screeched the female bird. Even though Ash didn't understand what they were saying, he knew Unfezant was very angered towards Fearow.

"Alright, Unfezant use Gust!" commanded Ash. The Unova native nodded before sending strong winds towards Fearow. The large bird however, was not willing to give up as he withstood the attack. His beak glowed as it grew and aimed for Unfezant and Ash in fast speeds.

"He's using Drill Peak!" yelled Ash in panic. Unfezant couldn't block it at this point and was about to use her body to withstand the attack. However, before Fearow can hit, blue slashes of wind hit the Kanto bird at point blank range, causing him to take damage.

Ash and Unfezant were surprised at this. "That was Air Slash. But who could've saved us?"

They heard a screech from another direction which grabbed their attention. They turned as saw a bird that was larger than both Unfezant and Fearow. Unlike Unfezant's dark feathers, this one's was lighter than Fearow's feather plus it had long plumes flowing from its head. The one who was surprised the most was Ash as he realized who it was.

"P-Pidgeot!" Ash was in complete disbelief that he met one of the few Pokémon he thought he would never see after all these years. The bird looked quite content seeing her trainer looking mature and strong than the ten year old who promised to return for her a long time ago. Sure, it has taken years to see him again but finally meeting him was worth the wait.

The reunion was quickly cut off when Fearow screeched in anger. Ash and Unfezant were quite worried while Pidgeot actually looked bored.

Fearow decided to attack Pidgeot, while the female just attacked with another Air Slash. Fearow was angered even more before turning his attention back to Unfezant. Pidgeot's eyes narrowed as she screeched and was surrounded a strange aura and aimed for Fearow in high speeds and caused an explosion. She landing a direct hit and caused the large bird to be badly damaged. Ash looked at his old friend in disbelief.

"That was Giga Impact..." muttered Ash. Unfezant was astonished at how much power the other female had.

_"I believed I told you that you and your flock have no business being in this forest even again. Now leave before I use my full power against you,"_ Pidgeot calmly said but held a glare at the male bird. Fearow was actually stunned at this before glaring at Ash and Unfezant once more before calling out for the Spearow. The flock soon came and headed off quickly before Pidgeot could have done anything else.

Without another word, the three headed down where Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu were catching their breath from the chase. Pidgeot landed first while Unfezant set Ash down before following. Once they caught their breath, Iris and Cilan were amazed seeing another bird Pokémon in front of them.

"Ash, which Pokémon is that?" questioned Iris. However, the black haired teen was silent as he and Pidgeot was staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Ash broke into a run and hugged the bird Pokémon in happiness and near tears.

"Pidgeot! I can't believe it's you! I am so sorry that I haven't come back for you after so long but I finally get to see you again!" Ash yelled in happiness. Pikachu was in disbelief while Iris and Cilan were quite confused.

"I'm sorry if I'm disrupting this sweet reunion but can you explain what's going on?" questioned Cilan. Ash began to explain how Pidgeot was the first flying type Pokémon he had ever caught when she was a Pidgeotto and all their adventures throughout Kanto before they had an encounter with that Fearow's flock that was disrupting a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto and how Pidgeot protected them and decided to stay and how Ash promised to return for Pidgeot after he returned from the Orange Islands but never kept that promise until now.

"Wow. It's so bittersweet just listening how Pidgeot has been around here all this time to take care of her flock but at the same time, waiting for you come back," responded Iris.

Ash looked down. He really missed Pidgeot but all that time and anticipation of travel kept him from going around the forest in search for her. Before he can blame himself anymore, Pidgeot chirped in happiness as she was glad to meet her trainer again. Ash smiled looking at the content Kanto bird. Unfezant smiled seeing the two being reunited.

Ash said something that the Kanto bird was waiting to hear after all this time. "Pidgeot, I came back because I'm going to travel around Kanto to challenge the Battle Frontier for the second time. Now that we've met again, I was wondering if you would like to come back with us, meet everyone and battle alongside me to defeat the Battle Frontier."

The bird happily complied as she pat her trainer using her wing. Ash laughed at the response before looking at the female curiously. "Hey don't you have to tell your flock that you're leaving?"

Pidgeot nodded before calling out. Soon a flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and another Pidgeot came out. Pidgeot began to converse with them in Pokéspeech until the wild Pidgeot responded. The female bird nodded before the flock dispersed. Pidgeot nodded towards Ash's group.

"Well looks like Pidgeot had everything under control," commented Iris.

Ash nodded before looking at the bird. "Well, your pokéball is actually in Professor Oak's lab so we'll just head straight there."

The black haired teen took out a pokéball before turning towards Unfezant. "Now, Unfezant retu-"

Unfezant chirped in reply of this stopping Ash from sending back into her pokéball. Ash looked quite confused at this.

"I believe Unfezant wants to stay out of her ball so she could get to know Pidgeot," answered Cilan.

Ash looked at the Unova bird. "Is that true?" Unfezant nodded in reply.

Ash smiled. "Alright then. Now with that settled, let's head to Pallet Town." The group nodded before heading on the path once more with Unfezant and Ash's old friend Pidgeot flying a bit behind them with Pikachu deciding to take a ride on top of Pidgeot for old time's sake while Iris' Axew was on top of Unfezant.

_"So you were Ash's first flying type Pokémon? That's amazing. I am hoping to learn a lot from you. From what Pikachu has said, the Battle Frontier is no walk in the park,"_ explained Unfezant as the four were conversing.

_"I know very little of the Battle Frontier so I expect a lot out of it. Taking from Pikachu's advice, it must be true. And I'm sure willing to teach you as much as I able to. Also, I was Ash's only female Pokémon around the time so it's nice to talk to other females and it was almost as if I was mothering Ash's other Pokémon more than anything around Kanto,"_ Pidgeot explained with a chuckle while Pikachu glared.

_"I wasn't childish!"_ exclaimed the electric mouse.

_"Says the one who wouldn't listen to Ash's commands in the beginning of the journey." _Now it was Unfezant's and Axew's turn to laugh. Pikachu grumbled at this.

_"So how much do you think Ash has matured? I mean, when I battled him as a Pidove, I sensed he was a worthy trainer and has never let me down since. Sure we had our downs like being defeated by one of his Unova rivals but after a battle against a Flying type Gym Leader and I evolved from a Tranquill, I knew he was worth being with,"_ explained Unfezant.

Pidgeot nodded. _"I was actually quite unsure about being Ash's Pokémon at first. I mean, he only had Pikachu, a Butterfree and I in our first ever Gym Battle and he practically won by sheer luck after a rematch but I saw how much he ended up maturing throughout his journey, even if it was a little bit. Seeing him now, I see a mature and strong young trainer ready to face any challenge pitted against him."_

_"Ash has made tons and I mean TONS of mistakes on his journey but he's learned through them and is a lot better than the lucky rookie kid we had five and a half years ago," _commented Pikachu.

Pidgeot chirped in response. _"It seems you have matured as well Pikachu. You have become wiser and more caring,"_

_"G-gee, thanks,"_ answered Pikachu mareepishly. Axew snickered in response.

"Hey guys! We're here!" called out Ash, grabbing the four's attention. Everyone except Ash and Pikachu were amazed at the sight of Pallet Town from the hill on the open field we were at.

"Ready to meet everyone?" questioned the trainer.

"Of course!" yelled Iris and Cilan with the other Pokémon calling out in happiness.

-insertbreakhere-

A/N: Hurray! Pidgeot has rejoined Ash's team! I've read several stories where Ash's Pidgeot, Butterfree, and the Larvitar from Johto join his team again but it's never really explained how. Others were also questionable like how did they find Ash when they could've gone to find him anytime in anime canon? It was all too confusing. So I always suspected that Pidgeot was still with the flock but in another part of the forest between Pallet and Viridian so Ash was never able to find her. And yes, since I was a kid, I always thought of Pidgeot being a girl so don't judge me… XD

Now, I didn't have Pidgeot join just for no reason. She'll be important for a certain battle later on so I'll tell you which one it is until the time comes. I'm uncertain of bringing Butterfree back at all since it'll be very difficult to execute how Butterfree would return at all. Sorry guys.

Edit: Thank you so Lia Silverclaw for pointing my mistakes in this chapter. I hadn't watch any of the old episode since middle school before this year so that goes to show how much my memory can fail on me after so long.

I read all your suggestions and may I say how much most of them are really great and would be perfect for the story without being just an add in. So make sure to be on the lookout if any of your suggestions are used.

With that, I have a few more requests of suggestions. This won't be a lot as last time so here we go: Would you guys want any reoccurring events/towns such as Lavander Town and Pokepark from season one? Also, do you guys want any pokepairings like Pikachu and Buneary since a lot of you wanted me to keep the Pokespeech. Especially since they all have different personalities like how Pikachu is a bit similar to Ash, Axew is naïve but a bit mischievous, Unfezent is a bit of a tomboy and likes to battle like Snivy, and how Pidgeot has that big sister/motherly personality. Let me know.

With that, thanks for reading and see you next time!

-Child of the Empire


End file.
